La panne
by Solarose
Summary: OS SHINee : Taemin x MinHo (2min), avec un fond bien visible de JongKey ! Ça m'est venu rapidement, je l'ai écrit rapidement, indulgence, indulgence... Mais bon, je l'aime quand même beauuuuuucoup. Merci ! Enjoy ! X)


A l'occasion de la, toute fraîche, sortie de leur nouvel album, les SHINee avaient décidé de faire gentiment la fête dans l'appartement du plus vieux couple du groupe, JongHyun et Key.

Sauf que pour fêter gentiment un album des SHINee, il fallait, tout d'abord, le fêter dignement.

Mais, pour fêter dignement un album des SHINee, il fallait, tout d'abord :

Boire.

[…]

« - Oh, et vous vous rappeler, quand Key m'avait fait un strip-tease et qu'il avait fini dans les bras de MinHo ? », lâcha un JongHyun complètement abusé.

Onew se mit à taper des mains très fort en criant.

« - Ouuuuuuuui ! Ouuuuuuui ! Je m'en souviens ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait le violer le MinHo moi. Le plus drôle, c'était la tête de Taemin ! Ha ha ! »

Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec celui de JongHyun, comme quoi, dans toutes les situations, la synchronisation musicale reprenait les devants. MinHo, lui, restait calme, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas aussi bu que les deux clowns, mais son tempérament habituel ne le quittait jamais. Et ce soir, seul un sourire amusé l'accompagnait. Par contre, celui qui était installé confortablement entre ses jambes, ne semblait pas du tout apprécié la remémoration de ce fâcheux "incident". Une petite moue boudeuse prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre mais c'était sans compter sur le principal intéressé, Monsieur Kim Ki Bum, qui s'en chargea bien mieux que lui.

« - Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini de se foutre de ma gueule oui ?! Vous allez la fermer maintenant ! J'avais bu, j'avais chaud, et ce qui s'est passé, s'est passé. Voilà ! »

Onew se pinça les lèvres, essayant de se maîtriser en respirant lentement.

« - Te fâche pas ma puce, on t'aime comme tu es tu sais. », commença JongHyun.

« - Oui, et puis il faut reconnaître que tu es sujet à "rigolade" va-t-on dire. », ajouta MinHo qui prenait enfin part à la discussion.

Key arqua les sourcils, et les dévisagea d'un œil mauvais.

« - Comment ça ? »

JongHyun fixa le sol d'un air gêné.

« - Et bien… Quand tu… Quand tu danses comme une fille par exemple. »

Taemin, se décrispa un peu.

« - Ah ça oui, ce que tu peux faire tapette quand tu t'y mets, une vraie pédale ! », dit-il sur un ton méprisant, et très viril.

Si viril que dans son dos, MinHo tourna subitement la tête vers lui, surpris.

Key bouillonnait. Ses danses féminines étaient un sujet tabou et intouchable. Ils étaient tous censés le savoir.

Rien à faire, Onew continua de plus belle.

« - Le pire c'est quand tu fais les chorégraphies des SNSD ! Putain mec', il faut arrêter.

- Aish, comment elles sont trop bonnes elles ! Surtout la petite là, Yoona », lâcha JongHyun la tête dans les étoiles.

Gros blanc.

Des regards s'échangèrent pendant qu'il commençait à comprendre sa boulette.

Trop tard.

« - Comment ça elles sont bonnes ?! Comment ça surtout Yoona ?! Non mais tu t'es cru où là ?! Chez les putes ?! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à une fille ?! », explosa un Key rouge de colère et d'indignation.

Onew, en bon leader, tenta d'arranger les choses.

À sa façon…

« - Bummie, ne le prends pas comme ça. On sait tous que ton homme s'est tapée Yoona à leur début, mais ça date. Tu comprends ? »

Key ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

« - Et puis un trou reste un trou », phrase fatale prononcé par MinHo.

Sans fût trop pour le pauvre Key qui partit d'un pas furtif, suivit de près par JongHyun qui ne cessait de se justifier.

« - Mais mon bébé, mon ange, ce n'était rien, je t'assure. Pitié, attends-moi. Je n'aime que toi, c'était i ans, ce n'était pas sérieux. Je te connaissais à peine. »

Et les deux hôtes disparurent dans leur chambre, laissant seuls, leurs invités et amis.

Taemin se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise de par la dernière phrase de son amant. Si "un trou restait un trou", qu'était-il aux yeux de MinHo ?

Il fût tiré de sa réflexion par Onew.

« - C'est vrai qu'elles sont vachement sexy les SNSD en fait ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Tu sais, nous on est gays et en couple alors… », répondit Taemin.

Le leader soupira, l'air déçu.

« - J'avais oublié que j'étais dans un groupe de pédés. Franchement, vous savez pas ce que vous ratez hein ! Mais je vous en veux pas, je vous en veux pas ! Il en reste plus pour moi ! Le grand, le fort, le puissant…

- Moi je trouve SeoHyun très belle. » le coupa MinHo.

Taemin en resta sans voix. Décidément les paroles de MinHo ne l'apaisaient pas aujourd'hui.

Blessé, et surtout perplexe, il se dégagea de son étreinte et se releva maladroitement. Onew le dévisagea de haut en bas.

« - Bah qu'est-ce que tu as mon Coco ?

- Heu… Je suis fatigué, je préfère rentrer. Désolé, préviens JongHyun et Key de ma part.

- S'ils ne se sont pas entretués d'ici là, j'essaierai. Pour le moment je vais manger du poulet ! » s'extasia Onew en souriant et en jetant ses bras vers le plafond.

Mais Taemin ne s'amusa guère de son caractère déluré et partit d'un pas rapide et incertain. Arrivé devant leur voiture, il tâta ses poches, et un peu toutes les endroits de son corps accessibles à la recherche des clefs. Une voix derrière lui, lui rappela que…

« - C'est ma voiture, donc c'est logique que ce soit moi qui ai les clefs non ? »

Taemin se raidit, et n'osait se retourner pour LE regarder en face.

Il tressaillit quand on déposa un manteau sur ses épaules et qu'une bouche se colla à son oreille.

« - Tu l'as oublié en partant, ce que tu peux être tête en l'air. », lui chuchota MinHo doucement.

Puis il lui baisa la tempe, ouvrit la portière côté passager, et lui intima de monter dans le véhicule. Hésitant, Taemin fixa ses chaussures quelques secondes, puis s'engouffra dedans. MinHo ferma délicatement la portière, fit le tour, et vint le rejoindre. Il mit le contact, passa la première et

commença à rouler tranquillement.

[…]

Dix bonnes minutes étaient désormais passées et un silence pesant régnait dans l'antre. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir, et le maknae grelottait. Un détail qui n'échappa pas au plus vieux qui depuis leur départ, lui lançait des regards avenants. Il se pencha pour allumer le chauffage et lorsque sa main se posa sur celles de Taemin pour le réchauffer, celui-ci la repoussa brusquement. Etonné, MinHo retenta l'expérience, mais le résultat fût le même, avec un grognement méchant en bonus.

Exaspéré, il soupira.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Aucun réponse.

Quelque peu énervé, il se répéta.

« - Taemin, je te parle ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Nouveau vent.

Puis une petite voix se fit entendre.

« - Rien, il n'y a rien.

- Ne me mens pas, je te connais par cœur, je sais voir quand tu n'est pas bien. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. »

Taemin eut un rire amer.

« - Tout te dire ? Okay, je ne me retiens pas alors. Pour commencer qu'est ce que je… »

Un bruit sourd, suivit d'une secousse le perturba.

« - Qu'est ce que c'était ? », s'enquit-il.

« - Je ne sais pas. », répondit son compagnon, visiblement inquiet.

Nouveau soubresaut.

« - Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Arrête la voiture ! Arrête la voiture ! » s'écria Taemin.

« - Je vais le faire, calme-toi mon ange. » lui assura MinHo.

Mais avant qu'il tente de faire quoi que ce soit, la voiture se stoppa d'elle-même, très brutalement. Taemin butta contre le tableau de bord et sentit sa ceinture lui couper la respiration.

« - Tu vais bien ? Tu t'es fais mal ? Taemin réponds-moi ! »

Le maknae arriva tant bien que mal à se redresser.

« - Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu chamboulé. Et toi ? Rien de cassé ? »

MinHo lui sourit et baissa son regard sur lui-même, se tâtant les bras et les jambes.

« - À première vue non. »

Taemin ne put réprimer un sourire lui aussi.

« - Imbécile, on ne rigole pas dans ce genre de situation.

- Ah oui ? Et que fait-on alors dans ce genre de situation Monsieur ? », répondit malicieusement MinHo.

Le plus jeune s'empourpra et regarda dehors.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas moi.

- Et bien moi je le sais. »murmura MinHo en se penchant vers lui.

Taemin avait chaud et ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire.

Soudain MinHo se recula.

« - On sort de la voiture pour voir ce qui ne va pas Banane ! »

Frustré, le maknae obtempéra et attendit le verdict de l'expert.

[…]

« - Ha Ha ! J'ai trouvé !

- Vraiment ? C'est quoi alors ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« - Le pneu… »dit MinHo tout penaud.

Taemin perdit toutes ses espérances.

« - Et je suppose que si tu me dis ça sur ce ton, c'est que l'on a pas de roue de rechange ? » railla-t-il.

Son petit copin ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

« - Donc nous sommes plantés au milieu de nul part à 3h du matin. Génial ! » ironisa-t-il.

« - Je vais appeler les autres et ils vont venir nous chercher. » proposa MinHo.

« - Fais ce que tu veux » lâcha Taemin blasé en allant s'asseoir contre un arbre.

Quelques instants plus tard, MinHo se rapprocha de lui, s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Constatant qu'il ne s'était pas fait repousser, il sourit.

« - Notre cher et bon leader arrive.

- Hourra ! Nous sommes sauvés alors. »

Le rappeur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il se re-concentra sur son râleur.

« - Et si, au lieu de faire chier le monde, tu continuais ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure ? »

Taemin qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça, se tourna vers lui.

« - Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas en avoir envie…

- Ne te fais pas désirer.

- Okay. »

Il se tût et gratta sa cuisse à travers son jean. MinHo toussota légèrement.

« - Oui, oui. Pas la peine d'être si pressé. Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Que je n'ai pas aimé le fait d'être mis dans le même sac que les autres ? Oui, je n'ai pas aimé le fait d'être mis dans le même sac que les autres. Quoi d'autre ? Que je n'ai pas aimé que tu dises devant moi trouver belle cette pouffe de SNSD ? Oui, je n'ai pas aimé que tu dises devant moi trouv… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son récit palpitant que des lèvres se posèrent durement sur les siennes. Incrédule, il papillonna des yeux mais se laissa faire.

« - Elle n'est pas belle, elle est même très laide. Et cela se voit d'autant plus si on la place à côté de toi. »

Nouveau baiser, plus doux cette fois. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent et les langues vinrent se caresser langoureusement. Hors d'haleine, MinHo rompit l'échange sous un gémissement plaintif de Taemin qui allait parler mais il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

« - Et tu n'es pas un trou comme les autres. » acheva-t-il, le regard vague avant de replonger sur les lèvres du maknae.

Et lentement, très lentement, les vestes s'enlevèrent, puis les t-shirts, puis les pantalons, puis les…

« - Hm hm ! Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? Nan, parce que si vous voulez je peux repartir et venir vous chercher demain matin ?

- C'est déjà le matin Onew…

- Sérieux ? Ah oui peut être… » dit le leader adossé contre le capot de sa voiture regardant le ciel, l'air pensif.

Key et JongHyun eux, lui lancèrent un regard désespéré. Ils s'étaient réconciliés (on ne veut pas savoir comment) et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Puis ils se tournèrent vers les deux amoureux en se cachant mutuellement les yeux.

« - Bon, on compte jusqu'à 30, vous vous rhabillez et montez dans la voiture okay ?

- Okay », répondit Minho les joues rougies par la gêne.

En silence ils remirent leurs vestes, t-shirts et pantalons puis montèrent rapidement dans le véhicule. Les membres grimpèrent aussi et le leader démarra.

« - Sacrée panne hein ?», lança-t-il d'un ton plus qu'éloquent avec un magnifique sourire vicieux.

« - Hyung, la ferme. »


End file.
